Seven Sages
The Seven Sages commonly referred to as Order, or '' Moderation Warriors'' were known as the main protagonist group in the Machinima Condemnation featuring seven surviving players who were known to have missed the Chaos Invasion of the Xbox Live System at the time due to being in several different servers during the opening hours of the Moderation War. ''History Noble Units 'Equipment' Vehicles 'Halo 2-3 Servers' *''2 Wraiths - (Status: Destroyed after Fall of Sand Box, 30 hours after Viral Day, 10 hours after Battle of StandOff.) *''4 Banshees'' - (Status: Survived Halo 2, and Halo 3, Chaotic Invasions, still active even after Chaos Occupation of SandBox, constantly used in Attacks against Chaos Servers.) *''1 Hornet'' - (Status: Survived Halo 2, and Halo 3 Chaotic Server Invasions until evacuation from SandBox where it was shot down as a Falcon over Forge Fortress, in Halo Reach's Forge World Server.) *''1 Warthog Gauss'' - (Status: Destroyed after Fall of SandBox 30 hours after Viral Day, 10 hours after Battle of StandOff.) 'Halo Reach Server' *''4 Banshees -'' (Status: Formaly Halo 2-3 Banshee's that survived the Fall of SandBox, Banshee's are curently being used as an Aerial Gurrilla Attack against Halo Reach, until the Break out of November 7th.) *''1 Falcon -'' (Status: The former Hornet, that was changed after Order had entered the Halo Reach Servers following the ecacuation of SandBox 30 hours after Viral Day, and 10 hours after Battle of Stand Off, Destroyed while over Forge Fortress.) 'Halo 2 Anniversary Server' *''4 Banshees -'' (Status:) *''New Hornet -'' (Status:) *''1 Scorpion -'' (Status:) *''3 Wraiths -'' (Status:) 'Halo 4 Server' *''4 Banshees'' - (Status: ) *''Warthog Rocket'' - (Status: ) *''6 Wraith'' - (Status: ) *''1 Mantis'' - (Status: ) ''Weaponry 'Main Loadout' ''List of guns that are taken by Seven Sage Cast members, guns that are no longer taken are displayed below in the reserve loadout section. Guns that are not equal quantity are still allowed to be taken, as they are listed below in the Reserve loadout... 'Reserve Loadout' List of guns that are not yet, or still have a quantity left for the Seven Sage's main load out table at the top. All weapon limits and qualities that are already taken by the first five Cast members of the Seven Sages are listed above... ''Trivia *''The Seven Sages were known as the first major protagonists faction to ever take part in an actual war on the Xbox Live Server against a computer animated supervirus... *''The Seven Sages, were originally planned to be called the Spar Seven, but Machinima creator 2091riveraisrael, decided to scrap the idea as it appeared to be too causal, and since then switched the protagonist name to the Seven Sages, suggesting that it sounds more heroic, then its previous name...'' **''Though another name was in use of the Seven Sages, but the name Order, was never officially used due to it being too confusing, but one of the maps on the Halo games that are created by 2091riveraisreal, are named after this scrapped idea, that was known as Order Island...'' *''The Seven Sages are the first group of gamers to leave the Xbox Live Server, and enter parts of different networks during the final hours of the Moderation War, such as the Pandora Network, and the Dark Network...'' Category:Condemnation Category:Factions Category:Protagonists Factions Category:Moderation War Era